Emily and jayden the earth is cracking
by Azza0001
Summary: When emily doesn't believe in herself and that gets her hurt will jayden and the other rangers be there to help her out Hope you like it this is my first story


**Emily pov**

So there I was fighting Scorpionic emily the yellow ranger well who am I kidding I'm not supposed to be her my sister is Serena.

She's the fighter and the strong one I'm nobody I can't fight or save a life I'll be on the ground in five seconds "Emily snap out of it" mike screamed "what oh sorry" and with that I raced into battle.

I swang my spin sword at the nighlok but tumbled back every time " you ok" my best friend Mia asked running towards me "yeah Im fine" I said in a huff but I'm not okay I'm weak and everyone know it.

With all the might and anger left in my body I screamed " **spin sword earth slicer**" everyone looked at me with a worried look "em you okay" Kevin ask over all the commotion "stop asking I'm fine" I screamed with tears in my eyes charging at the nighlok I throw my earth slicer and watch it fly.

Right towards jayden "oh no jayden look out"I cryed but I was to late it hit him straight in the chest giving the nighlok an opening as he held his chest in pain.

the nighlok swang his sword sending jayden flying with out even knowing it I started sprinting towards jayden with all my might.

**Jayden pov**

All I could hear was the clinging of swords and emily screaming "jayden I'm so sorry are you okay" she cryed running Next to me I tried to get up but my body wasen't responding "hang on I'll cover you" she wasen't wasting any time all the rangers were on the ground demorphed or winching in pain the only one left was emily.

She was fighting the nighlok alone " emily go for it" mike shouted with a sound of relief in his voice but just by looking at her I could see the terror in her eyes.

"**Seismic swing**" she screamed bashing her sword into the ground harder then before no one noticed but a crack formed In a circle where she was standing I tried to stand up to warn her but ended up landing on my stomach " Emily" I screamed with what felt like all the air left in my body. The nighlok slammed her onto her back and noticed the crack "please no wait" she cryed but it was to late the ground under her body had started falling "no" she screamed as a big puff oh smoke came up from the hole "you will pay for this mike shouted runing towards the nighlok "bye bye rangers" the nighlok said disappearing.

"Emily can you hear me" mike started screaming once he reached the hole Mia and Kevin were right behind him "this can't be happening" Mia wisperd as a tear trickled from her eye

**Emily pov**

"Help me" she weakly cryed her head throbbing as her conciseness came back.

Her eyes were all blurry but after a few blinks they came back to normal.

she went to feel her head but forgot she was grasping her sword that was in the wall holding her from falling lower into the ground because she new, if she did she would end up in the netherworld and the weakling she was she new she couldn't protect her self there.

"EMILY call if you can hear me"came a cry from out of the hole from the voice she new it was her best friend Mia "leave me please I don't want you to get hurt trying to save me"emily cryed almost in tears.

the others looked at each other shocked at what emily had said did she think she was that useless. At that moment jayden made it to the hole hearing what emily had just said. "Emily don't be silly your great as a friend and a ranger" mike said hoping it would carm her down "what are you talking about all of you know I'm the weakest one I'm not ment to be here and it my fault I'm down here. You guys are all the strong ones I'm just a flee following and only getting her self hurt" emily said tears runing down her face slowly losing conciseness her voice getting smaller as she talked "emily stay with us emily" jayden shouted

**Jayden pov**

"Okay we need to get down there now" jayden said "bit how and what if she doesn't accept our help" she will I know her she says she doesent need it but right now she needs it" jayden whispered to him self.

He looked down the hole and could she Emily's hands slowly loosening her grip from the sword. Seeing that he panicked got out his samuraiser and called he folding zord the lion scrambled down the hole and sliped emily on its back and climbed up the gape. Once reaching the top slowly sliding Emily off his back and folding back into his shape figure. Jayden crouched down beside emily shaking her rapidly "emily wake up" jayden cryed getting impatient Mia placed a hand on Jayden's shoulder "hey give her some space" after a few deep breaths to carm himself down jayden slowly put Emily's banged up head on his lap " come on Emil you have to wake up for me... I need you" jayden said letting tears slip from his Emily's eyes flew open.

**Emily pov**

I woke up dazed and look up "emily" jayden said embracing her in a warm hug when he hugged her tightly she new this was real " oh look at that a big family reunion"scorpionic snerd seeing all of the rangers "your mine" emily said stumbleing to her feet " are you sure your up for this emily" Kevin asked looking at her worried but emily ignored him and looked at the nighlok "I've been waiting for this it's time for you to pay emily" emily said her eyes filling up with tears "samuraizer go go samurai" emily screamed charging towards the nighlok "do you think she can take on that nighlok alone" Kevin asked jayden worried " forget about it she's not let's give her a hand" jayden said to the others "samurizer go go samurai" they all said in sync running into battle. Emily and scorpionic were battling out when giant moogers came thru the gap emily ran to the others "I'll take on the giant moogers you go finish him off" emily said doubting she could half them off for long "okay be careful" jayden said "got it" with that emily jumped into her gorilla zord. A giant mogger swang it's sword and hit the gorilla "ahh" emily groaned and she fell to the ground feeling dizzy she stayed there for a few minutes then her samuraizer started beeping "you good" Jayden's voice asked thru the samurizer I...I.. Don't know" she said in pain as she demorphed she looked at her stomach and saw a cut right in the middle then she remembered the first time she had a fight with the nighlok and he stabbed her in her stomach but told no one "emily" jayden asked more concerned this time "I... I... Got hit jayden" she said laying on the floor crying then everything went dark

**Jayden pov**

After he heard what emily had said he ran to the gorilla zord and jumped in emily was laying there cold and pale he put his fingers on her neck to check for a pules he gave a sigh of relief when he felt her pules weak but there he rang Kevin to say what happened and they took her back to the house mentor was waiting for them "put her down here he said as they sat her down as she rold around in pain. When metor started touching the wound she cryed out in agony. All the rangers were outside training when they heard emily cry out in pain Mia dropped her training sword and ran inside all the rangers right behind they got to Emily's room mentor had just closed the door "everything okay mentor" Mia asked concerned for her best friends safety "I used a symbol power and stop the bleeding now she just resting she needs to take it easy for a few days but she can start training again tomorrow"mentor said carmly " can we see her"Mia asked "go ahead" mentor said walking away. They opened the door quietly

**Emily pov**

Seeing my friends a big smile grow on my face "hi guys" I said happily seeing I was awake Mia came up and hugged me forgetting about my wound it hurt but I diden't care I hugged her back then she remembers my wound and she pulled away quickly "oh I'm so sorry emily I totally forgot wa.." I cut her off saying " it's fine" and a smile grow on her face again "how you feeling Emily" mike asked changing the subject "I feel fine and ready to go when I can" I smiled "emily what wrong with you? You've been so down lately where all worried" Kevin had asked out of no where. My smile had disappeared and tears and started to well up in my eyes "I... I don't belong here you guys would be fine without me your all strong and brave and I'm not" I said letting tears fall from my eyes "emily that not true your amazing I wouldn't be here if you diden't cover me in that battle we need you so don't put your self down" jayden said looking me in the eyes that brought a smile back on my face and jayden smiled back at me "we'll let you get so rest okay" Mia said as they all left the room "bye" I said with a smile and went to sleep. Before I new it I was out side training with the others my stomach still hurt but I was ready for anything the nighloks could throw at me


End file.
